


you've got (voice) mail

by waltzing_ghosts



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missed Connections, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzing_ghosts/pseuds/waltzing_ghosts
Summary: "You have one new message. Press one to play your messages..."





	you've got (voice) mail

_“Hi, you’ve reached Hawkeye Pierce. As you can obviously tell, I’m not in at the moment, probably avoiding your call! If you leave your name and number, I’ll be sure not to get back to you. And if this is Frank, dial 666 now. Cheers!”_

**_[beep!]_ **

* * *

 

**_[June 12, 2005, 11:14 PM]_ **

“Hi, Dr. Pierce? It’s… uh. It’s Dr. Hunnicutt, we work together? I’m sorry to call you at home, and I know it’s late, but that kid we worked on together, Andrews? Um, he’s not doing so great, and we might have to go back in. Call me when you get this. Did I say it’s Dr. Hunnicutt? Anyway. Oh! It’s about quarter after eleven. You have my number.”

* * *

 

**_[June 30, 2005, 1:24 AM]_ **

“Hey, Hawk, just making sure you got home okay. If you’re not too hungover, I’m stopping by at ten with breakfast. If you are too hungover, I’m bringing breakfast anyway. Oh, and if your brain is still mush, this is BJ calling. It’s not a nightmare, and I’m coming by at ten.”

* * *

 

**_[August 19, 2005, 6:45 AM]_ **

“Hey, lazy bones, you’re not still asleep are you? Oh. Oh shit. Sorry, Hawk, I just checked the time and realized how early it is there. You better not be awake in that case. Anyway. I keep expecting you to walk through the door… [sigh]... You’re probably not even home, huh. Look, Hawk, I like Charles fine, but he does have a tendency to get long-winded, and I can’t help but wish you were here instead. Don’t forget, you’re picking me up at the airport on Sunday morning. Take care of yourself, Hawk. Bye.”

* * *

 

**_[September 5, 2005, 2:43 PM]_ **

“Hawk, it’s BJ, you gotta get over here _now_. Margaret figured out that we were the ones who filled her office with Jello and she’s on the warpath. I’ve been hiding in the supply room for twenty minutes, and I’ve heard her walk past twice… [sigh] this is your payback for not owning up to the last prank we played on Charles, isn’t it? Look, Hawk, I- oh shit, she’s coming back. Get your ass over here!”

* * *

 

**_[_ ** **_December 13, 2005, 7:13 AM]_ **

“Hi Hawk… it’s Beej. You could have at least stayed for breakfast you know, or even a cup of coffee, instead of running off like a scared little kid and hiding from me. Yeah, I know, I know, you haven’t hid since you were three… Hawk, if you… if… if this isn’t something you want, then tell me. Nothing's gonna change. You’re still the best friend I ever had, whether or not we kissed… and whether or not you want it to mean something more. Anyway, please, _please_ call me when you get this. Or at least let me buy you breakfast and make up for it.”

* * *

 

**_[February 14, 2006, 10:31 AM]_ **

“Hey Hawk, it’s Beej. Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart. I know you’re in surgery right now (you just left my office to scrub up), and I thought I’d leave this while you were busy and couldn’t walk in on me. Hawk? I… I love you. I know it scares you when I say it, but I love you. I love your laugh, and how it always sounds best when it’s meant just for me. I love your eyes and your smile and that tiny scar above your lip. I love your compassion and your wit and your brains, and I love how it makes me feel to be with you. I know this is sappy, but if I can’t be sappy on Valentine’s Day, when can I be? I love you, I love you so much, and I’m so glad I found you, but not nearly so glad as I am that you found me.”

* * *

 

**_[April 9, 2006, 8:00 PM]_ **

“This is gonna feel pretty damn silly, but it was your suggestion, and I can’t really do much more. I’ve been sitting here… thinking about you, imagining what it would be like to have you in my arms again, imagining what it would be like to fuck you. To kiss you until you’re breathless and whimpering my name, your hands clutching the sheets. Do you know what it does to me, Hawk? Seeing you lying on my bed, your cock hard, and knowing that it’s because of me? It’s hard not to think of just taking your cock in my mouth, and sucking it until your brain falls out, hard to restrain myself from dragging you into the nearest dark corner and kissing you senseless at work… My imagination could never do you justice, Hawk.”

* * *

 

**_[December 23, 2006, 2:30 PM]_ **

“Hawk, I’m just about to leave to come get you at the hospital, but I just thought I’d leave this on your machine for you to come home to. In ten minutes, I’m leaving so that we can head up to your dad’s place together, for our first real Christmas together, and I can’t wait. I can’t wait to wake up next to you on Christmas morning… and eat a special Christmas breakfast of French toast together… I can’t wait to touch you under the table at Christmas dinner… and some small part of me is hoping that it’ll be the first of many Christmases together. Merry Christmas, Hawkeye, and I love you, and I hope you’re gonna laugh when you see what I got you!”

* * *

 

**_[March 28, 2007, 4:07 PM]_ **

“Hey, Hawk, it’s… it’s me. And you probably don’t want to talk to me, as you made plenty clear in your office today. I just… I hope you’re gonna be happy, because you deserve to be. Even if it’s not with me. Even if it’s with Carlye. Um. I just… I didn’t want it to end like this. But as long as you’re doing what’s best… Anyway. Bye Hawk.”

* * *

 

**_[April 23, 2010, 11:43 PM]_ **

“Hi Hawk, it’s BJ. God, I don’t know why I’m doing this… I can’t believe you kept your old number… or that you still have the same recording, you nostalgic idiot. Um… listen, you don’t have to pick up. You don’t even have to call me, but I got Carlye’s wedding invitation today, and unless you changed your name to Doug in the last few years… then it’s not you she’s marrying. Hawk, please just… tell me you’re okay. God, why did I call? You’re probably sitting by the phone right now, and I’m an idiot… but Hawk? If you need me, I’ll be there in a heartbeat. Because I don’t think I’m ever gonna shake you. I haven’t so far. And I-”

**_[click]_ **

“Beej?”

“... Hawk.”

**[fin]**


End file.
